Life Game
by Belladonna Fait
Summary: An AU story centering around Daisuke. Think drugs, guns thieving and street drags. eventual kensuke
1. Default Chapter

Life Game  
  
**WARNING - Lets just say AU to the extreme. And naughty..**  
Authors Ramblings - Before I start, I want to put a warning on this and a bit of  
explanation. (If you think you can figure my twisted mind out skip this and read the  
story) First of all, This story is AU, in other words, extremely not to character,  
digimon dont exist just the characters (if your lucky I might name Yolie's dog  
Hawkmon.. but im doubting it). Most of the characters are OC (out of character)  
you'll have to sue me 'cause Im not the best at writing people in character, but I love  
them so we'll forgive me. This story will include street racing, murders, drugs, guns,  
computers, incest, slash/yaoi (m/m & f/f pairing, homosexuality, you name it this story  
has) alcohol, abusive parents/family people, bashings, probably sex, mental illnesses,  
promiscuous behaviour, strippers and killing people for money. Alot of the street  
racing stuff has come from watching Fast and The Furious and getting obsessed with  
fast cars, 'Dirts' is an equivalent to 'Race Wars', with minor differences.   
  
Disclaimer - I have nothing against any of these characters. Dont sue me, I've spent all  
my money on my car. Ideas for this fic come from The Fast And The Furious,  
Digimon, Harry Potter fanfiction (dont even ask) and a digimon street racing fanfic  
which I cant remember what it was called. 'Worm-Monkey' is copyrighted by Palls inc,  
I dont own that either. (its a derogative term for those who think ive lost it)  
  
^^Start (finally)^^  
Motomiya Daisuke wasnt happy. He glared at the street around him, it was dimly lit,  
street lamps being a luxury this side of town didn't bother with. He flipped up the  
collar of his trenchcoat against the light rain and stepped out on the street. The lights  
of a dark Mercedes flashed as he unlocked it. Still scowling, Daisuke pulled out and  
wished he wasnt going to meet Yamato.   
  
Daisuke's day had begun rather normally until he heard that one of his friends had been  
shot over night and a shipment of guns hadnt been delivered to the right person, it had  
gotten steadily worse, Matt's threatening phonecall just topped it all. Daisuke pulled  
into an abandoned warehouse and shut his car off, as the warehouse lit up. Ishida  
Yamato was a tall pale man of about 22, he ran a drug smuggling ring with his brother  
and lover Takaishi Takeru, though their blood relation was known to few. Daisuke  
got out of the car, the bright halogen lights made his natural dark skin look sickly and  
his red hair look black, and Yamato walked out towards him. The warehouse was  
completely devoid of objects. The darker boy looked warily at the blonde headed man,  
his right handed twitched, he really wanted to pull out his pistol and demand some  
answers, but he held still. Up close Yamato looked even paler, his eyes were hollow  
and he looked sick, Daisuke started, Yamato was a vain creature, not the sort to let  
himself go to waste. "You came." The blonde said quietly. Daisuke lifted an  
eyebrow, he had thought of not coming, but Yamato's contacts were on friendly terms  
with some of Daisuke's men, he didn't want to lose his connections nor piss anyone off.   
So he came. "Yeah. So." Yamato looked hard at Daisuke, a calculating look. "I need  
you to do something for me." Daisuke smirked. "And why would I do that?"   
Yamato's face contorted slightly as he held rage at bay. "Because you bloody well  
wont live if you dont!" He snapped and Daisuke glared, no one, *no one*, threatened  
him. Yamato visibly took a hold of himself. "Takeru got taken. I want you to get him  
back." Ah, thought Daisuke, someones hit a nerve. "Who by?" Yamato was glaring  
back at him. "He.. He tried to buy some stuff off of another ring. And they caught on  
to him. They're holding him somewhere." Just another reason why I never did drugs,  
Daisuke reminded himself. There were three significant Drug rings in the city,  
Yamato's, Akeri's and the untouchable Ichijouji's. Every now and then Akeri's would  
try to buy all the drugs off of Yamato's and sell it off as there own but at a higher  
price, Matt's group would by it back and raise their prices and so it would go on until  
people got killed and one ring or the other would back off. But no one touched the  
Ichijouji line.. "Why me?" Daisuke asked as Yamato's hands shook slightly.   
"Come on Daisuke, I need you to break in to their head quarters and check the  
computers to where they're holding him."   
"Why me?" Daisuke asked again, getting steadily more angry.  
"Motomiya Daisuke. You. Thief, hacker, street racer, and now, gun smuggling  
hit-man. You are perfect for this."  
"I dont do that shit no more." Daisuke muttered. Yamato leaned close.  
"You will."  
"Where?" Daisuke asked, knowing he was going to end up doing this job whether he  
wanted to or not. Yamato smiled, but it was a ghastly parody of one.  
"Tren Street." Daisuke's eyes widened.   
"You've fucking lost it!" He said incredulous. "You sent your own fucking brother  
over there?!" Matt nodded, a murderous glint in his eye and Daisuke remembered with  
a wince how Yamato had disposed of the people who had known of his and Takeru's  
relationship.   
"Takeru insisted on it being him." Fuck, Daisuke thought, oh god, what had he gotten  
himself into?  
"Well that was stupid." Daisuke muttered. Yamato back handed him casually and  
Daisuke went sprawling from the pale man's hit. "Bastard!" He spat as Yamato knelt  
by him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You listen here." He growled into  
Daisukes face. "You are going to do this. Because if you dont, I will make your life  
living hell, then take even that from you." Yamato had managed to get Daisuke's  
pistol from its holster and he had it cocked under the darker boy's chin. "Have we got  
an understanding?" He asked not loosening his grip at all. Daisuke nodded. "You're  
going to get me killed." He murmured. Yamato smiled. "Oh come now Daisuke. Im  
sure your skills can get you into the Ichijouji house." Yeah, but getting out alive might  
be harder, Daisuke added mentally as Yamato let him go and walked off. Daisuke  
re-holstered his gun and glared at the blonde's back. God, he knew this shit was going  
to get him killed one day. He got into his Merc and drove off as the warehouse lights  
snapped off plunging everything into complete blackness.   
  
"You are a complete idiot, Daisuke. There isnt a working brain cell in your head!"   
Daisuke took it all in. He'd known, his friend and self proclaimed Daisuke-protector,  
Miyako would be upset, to be mild, at what he was going to have to do. Miyako was  
long legged, lavender headed girl of an age with Daisuke, about 18. She was a  
favourite at a local strip club and did occasional private entertainments. She was also a  
killer with her knives, which she seemed to be able to hide on her scantily clad person.   
Miyako was sitting at Daisuke's kitchen table (she had of course invited herself in  
again) and was wearing a silver slinky halter neck top with a matching silver mini skirt,  
her soft purple hair piled up on her head and falling down in curls, and she was  
scowling at Daisuke. "Why'd you agree to do something like that!?!? If you're that  
suicidal, you know, you dont have to go out to the Ichijouji mansion, I can stab you  
here, in the comfort of your own home!" She ranted, shaking her head. Daisuke  
grinned, Miyako usually offered to kill him several times in one conversation.   
"It wont be that hard."  
"To die, maybe!" Miyako snapped sarcastically.  
"Dont you have someone to fuck?" Daisuke said cuttingly. Miyako made the pretence  
of checking her watch.  
"No. I ve got a few spare hours." She shot back sweetly. "Do you have a plan?" She  
asked, all traces of mocking out of her voice. The red head frowned.   
"Well, not really." He offered with a sheepish grin. Miyako rolled her eyes.   
"Why am I not surprised?" She said to herself. "Honestly, you'd never get anywhere  
without me." Daisuke doubted it. "Pull some blue prints for he Mansion up off of the  
City Council's computer and then we'll work from there." She ordered. Daisuke raised  
an eyebrow as she shooed him into his office. She shook her head at the mess.   
"Honestly, this room just reminds me of that kid's dad off Lain." She muttered to  
herself, referring to the 8 computer monitors networked together. (Lain as in Serial  
Experiments Lain (a Japanese anime), Lain's father has all these computers stuck  
together its very nice) Daisuke swung onto a chair and was soon typing swiftly, one  
computer screen showed the dial up of a modem whilst another was flicking to a web  
page six remained black with a little flashing white dot in the top corner of the screen.   
"What part of the city council?" Daisuke muttered. Miyako looked up from  
inspecting her nails.   
"Approvals. Back in August last year." Daisuke looked at her for a moment. "The  
mansion got burnt down the year before last. Remember? The plans should be still in  
the Council's computer, they keep the plans they approve of for 2 years after the  
houses are finished."   
"I dont know how you find out that shit Miya." Daisuke muttered as one of the black  
screens brightened and opened up asking for a password, another showed the city  
council's web page. Daisuke clicked his mouse on to another screen and started typing  
hurriedly a set of commands that disappeared so quick that Miyako couldn't work out  
what they meant. Daisuke stared at the blank screen as the hard drive hummed and the  
light flashed rapidly. "Come on." He murmured.  
"You dont sleep with the right people." The girl said pleasantly as one white word  
popped up on the screen, 'ceoocc'.   
This right person have a user name?" Daisuke asked  
"Masako." Daisuke looked at the girl with an amused look on his face. he typed in  
Masako then a wrote 'ceoocc' into the password spot. The screen went blank then  
popped up blue and white.  
"Well we're in." Miyako said cheerily and with in minutes they had pulled the  
complete plan of the Ichijouji Mansion onto one screen. Daisuke frowned at it, then  
with a series of clicks and commands the plans split up so that it was spread evenly on  
to seven of the computers. "What's with the last screen?" Miyako asked curiously.   
Daisuke, scanning the layout of the Mansion, didn't glance up.  
"Need it to scramble my I.P and delete my tracks." Miyako nodded absently, then  
pointed to the back wall on the plans.   
"Thats not well thought out. If you scale that, you can get straight onto the roof then  
climb down into this window over here." She pointed to a window on the second  
story. "Providing, you of course, have all your tools still?" Daisuke didn't answer,  
Miyako knew full well that Daisuke would have never thrown his glass cutter, ropes or  
any of the other thieving paraphernalia that he had. Daisuke studied Miyako's plan,  
then shook his head.  
"Can't do that. See this?" he pointed to a small black dot near the wall Miyako had  
proposed to scale. "That usually indicates sensors. They'd be idiots not to have them.   
That window wouldn't be any good anyway." Miyako scowled.  
"Why not?" Daisuke pointed to another room that was on the other side of the house.   
"This would be where their computers are. See the plans, they've got extra power  
points, and the circuit for that rooms been increased." He pointed to a small number  
on the room he was talking about, the number represented the circuit number and  
voltage acceptable, it was larger by a substantial number. "Plus thats were I'd want my  
mains. Thin walls.." Daisuke frowned. "I wonder why this part of the house has such  
thick walls?" He said pointing to a small wing that was rather confined and had thicker  
walls. Miyako looked at it.   
"Oh thats the part where no ones allowed up in. I mean, the Ichiouji's rarely go yup  
there. Maybe they just hide things up there. I dont know." She trailed off, then  
noticed Daisukes bemused look. "Oh, one of my clients worked there for a bit, and I  
was invited to a party they had once. No one goes up there." Daisuke looked  
thoughtfully at the screen.   
"Well in that case." He scanned the screens quickly. "This west wall has only two  
sensors, its close enough to the Mansion, you could hook onto this dragon," the house  
had 6 main points on its roof, all guarded by dragon statues. "Swing into this wall.   
Then across to this window. "His finger skipped to each object as he made a point.   
"And then.. This would be the part no one gos into. Its a hallway. Three doors. Are  
they locked?" Miyako shrugged. "Then I should be able to get into the Mains Room,  
get what I want and go. Half hour max." He said confidently. Miyako shook her  
head at him.  
"You are so not gonna live to tell this tale." Daisuke nodded absently, he partially  
agreed with her. "Whatever, Look, I wanna go and see a friend, so I'll leave ya.   
Okay?" Miyako said uncomfortably, Daisuke stared at the Mansion's plans, he knew  
Miyako was either dating or seeing someone that wasnt work related, and also that she  
wasnt going to tell him, or any other, about it.  
"I'll see ya round Miya." Miyako paused, then lightly kissed the top of his head and  
murmured "You be careful." into his ear.   
  
A blue streak of speed roared past a girl standing next to a tall man in the early hours  
of the following morning. The blue streak slowed and you could see it was a car  
again, as it turned and drove slowly back to the couple. A thin weed of a man stepped  
out of the car and the girl walked up to him, shaking her head. "Its handling like shit."   
She said, tucking her cropped carroty red hair behind her ears and adjusting the dark  
shades she wore.   
"Ahh, well, Sora, that could be the tires, or something internal." The thin man with  
dyed blue hair said as he flipped the bonnet and fiddled around. Sora frowned and the  
other guy walked up to look under the bonnet. "Tai, you're in my light." The blue  
head said and Tai, with spiked up bleach tipped brown hair stepped back.   
"Geez, Joe give the guy a break." Sora said as she pushed him out of the way. She  
looked up and grinned at him. "After all he's paying for this shit." Tai put his hands on  
her hips and leant over next to her.  
"Glad Im worth something." She raised her eyebrows at him, then fixed what Joe had  
checked.   
"NOS alright?" She asked as she looked in the front window of the Honda. Joe  
nodded.  
"Yes. Yeah I think so. But I didn't use any."  
"I know." Sora said archly and Tai looked at his watch.  
"Hate to break in, but we've gotta go." Sora looked at her own watch, a silver chain  
on her slim wrist. She opened the driver's side door and got in. The blue headed boy  
put the bonnet back down.  
"Work calls." She said to herself as Tai got into the passenger seat and Joe leaned in  
his window. "I'll see you this afternoon, okay Joe?" Joe nodded.  
"Dont worry, Sora, she'll be ready for the Dirts next week." Sora grinned as she  
slammed it into gear and dropped the clutch, a squeal of tires, a bit of smoke and she  
was off down the highway. Joe grinned at the car, which was had taken the last year  
to get to where it was now. He hopped into his own red Honda Civic and drove off  
thinking of the Dirts, which was a gathering of street-racers for the 1/4 mile drags, he  
would do anything to win.  
  
  
***  
Tar dar...   
Finally I can post it..  
My first serious Digimon fic.  
* runs off * 


	2. Ch2

Life Game  
Bella - yay, 2nd chapter. I rule  
Ken - im so not believeing that.  
Davis - She doesnt own digimon.  
Bella - I will!  
  
Daisuke's eyes were heavy as he sat in his office. He had stayed up most of last night  
planning and then just surfed the net for the hell of it, not the smartest idea but, then  
Daisuke wasn't the smartest person either. His secretary walked in, she was a petite  
and short girl with black hair was always in two plaits down her back. "Late night?"   
She said disapprovingly as she dumped some folders onto his desk. "You have go  
through the forms I filled in and sign this by lunch time, and this, has to be read over if  
you want to re-open up the club on the other side of town." She flicked a pile of  
papers on top of the folders. Daisuke looked at it, this would have to be the worst  
part of maintaining a respectable public face in business, all his legal enterprises (night  
clubs and malls) seemed to have triple the paper work.   
"Anything else Saya?" He asked, seriously considering torching the lot. His pretty  
secretary looked at him with her cool aqua marine eyes.  
"That worm-monkey you hired hasn't come in yet, and Santino's guns finally got to  
him." She looked at the remaining papers in her hands. "It seems that our delivery  
man was getting paid to be wrong."   
"It wont happen again?" Saya shook her head, a smug smile graced her lips.  
"I think not." She walked out and Daisuke shrugged, wondering which of his men he  
would never see again, then looked out the window. The weather was clearing up,  
which was good, the Dirts was shitty when it was wet, plus he didn't fancy having to  
scale walls and the such in the rain. A blue car sped into the parking lot of his office  
building and pulled up, a man leant over and kissed the driver the got out of the car  
and shut the door. He gave a final wave as the car smoked up the back tires the sped  
off again, spinning out slightly as it got back onto the main street. Then he walked  
towards the building.  
  
Tai hung his jacket up in the lobby and nodded at the receptionist.  
"You're late worm-monkey." She said without looking up, Tai shrugged.  
"Yeah, Saya, I know. He in?" Saya nodded and started typing on her computer. Tai  
knocked cautiously on his boss' door. A muffled 'come in' sounded and he opened it,  
feeling rather anxious. A week after he'd began working at this nightclub he'd been  
invited downtown to here, where he met his boss, and where he found a new means of  
support. The dark side of Daisuke's business was a thriving trade and with in a month  
Tai had found himself promoted from serving drinks in a nightclub, earning chicken  
shit, to transporting guns and other delicacies, earning a much more appreciated salary.   
But he had of course heard of the boss' quick silver temper and his some what dubious  
past, though he hadnt come in close contact with either.   
Daisuke was sitting on his chair, one of those expensive leather ones that spin around.   
To Tai's surprise, Daisuke spun around twice on his chair, in a slow child like manner.  
"I always wanted one of these chairs." He muttered as he still and motioned for Tai to  
sit down. "Did she come with the car or later?" He asked amused, and Tai was  
reminded that his boss was at least 3 years younger than himself.   
"Huh?"   
"Your girlfriend."  
"Oh, Sora, No. No thats her car." Tai grinned and blushed slightly, great, he'd seen  
her smoking up in the parking lot.  
"Sora, new car." Daisuke said with a familiarity that made Tai wonder.  
"Yeah, its been in the works for about a year. Do you know her?" The younger boy  
shook his head.  
"Not really. She wouldn't know me. Last time I saw her, she knocked some guys  
front teeth out, broke his nose and sped off in that little white piece of trash she used  
to love. What happened to it?" Tai sat silent, stunned.  
"Uhh. She wrote it off when someone cut her brakes." Daisuke raised his eyebrows  
at Tai.  
"Bummer." Tai nodded, wondering what was with all this buddy - buddy talk all of the  
sudden. "Right. Tai, I'm not going to be here for the next week. Something come up  
that I've got to tie up some loose ends.." Tai wondered whether Daisuke had been  
hired to kill someone, every so often he left for a couple of days, or a week or two and  
Tai was left in charge. "I need you to get someone to take care of the payer. Saya  
says that the snitch has been handled, so we needn't worry about that." Tai nodded,  
thinking of who he could get to change the mind and if need be kill the person who had  
paid to screw up Daisuke's orders.   
"Anything else?" Tai asked. Daisuke looked up at him, he looked rather bewildered.  
"The Dirts are next week arent they?" Tai started.  
"Uhh, yeah." The red headed boy nodded.  
"You can go." Tai stood and left the room. He knew his boss had no family, he had  
been just some street kid who had more ambition than the rest, but secretly, Tai was  
sure Daisuke was going crazy with all the self imposed solitude he was suffering.  
  
"Im leaving." Daisuke said to Saya as he walked out of the building. She stood and  
stalked after him.   
"Where exactly are you going?" Daisuke shook his head and unlocked his car.   
"Away." Daisuke opened his door. "Far away." He tried to get into his car, but Saya  
pushed her hands against the door.  
"What happened to your face?" Daisuke frowned.  
"What?" Her hand went up to his eye and Daisuke flinched back.   
"Its going black. Who hit you?" The boy pulled away from her and forcefully opened  
his door and squeezed in.   
"Its nothing" he said and shut the door. Daisuke pulled out of the car lot and started  
driving. God he hated the Ichijouji's. He had got caught up with the two adults when  
he was younger, and their only son Osamu had beaten himself to a bloody pulp. God  
he wasn't looking forward to tonight.  
*********************  
Short chapter, simply because i want to leave the breaking in, into one chapter, so here  
i cut it. I hope you enjoyed. 


	3. ch3

Life Game  
Special Thanx to my reveiwees (and you too palls) Anthony and the annonymous one.. i love reveiws.  
Belladonna - I dont own digimon  
Ken - How come i dont exist?  
Davis - Yeah i want to know that too  
Bella - all will be explained.. maybe..  
  
It was pretty dark as Daisuke sat on the top of a wall. He wished he had realised that  
it was nearly a new moon, before he had started on this stupid task. "Let's kick it up."  
He muttered to himself then swung a rope silently around his head and let it fly. A  
light thunk, as the grappling hook hit the dragon on the roof and caught on it. Daisuke  
tested the tension and gave a half prayer to a god, hoping it would hold. The rope held  
and the stealth thief hit the house wall, nearly dropping his grip on the rope from the  
impact. I should've practiced more. Daisuke told himself as he swung across to the  
second story window ledge and propped himself onto it. He unzipped his back pack  
and got a small glass cutter out of the bag. Scanning the sill, he saw where the lock  
latch was and cut the glass just above it. He stuck his fingers in and unlatched the lock  
the slid the window up slowly. He wound the rope into a coil and hung it next to the  
window. The window squeaked a bit as Daisuke slid it back down, and he looked  
around. The room looked like a living room, which set Daisuke's nerves on an edge.   
What was this obviously lived in room doing in a section of the house where  
supposedly no one went? Promising to himself to be very quiet he sneaked across the  
room and through the door into a hall. The next room he had to go through was a  
round room with book cases on all walls and a table in the middle. Daisuke crept to  
the next door and picked the lock on it when he found it locked. He found himself  
presented with another hall and he quickly went to the Mains door and had to pick that  
lock as well. Once in he shut the door and then locked it from the inside, hoping it  
would give him time to hide if someone came, but he doubted it. He quickly swung  
into the chair in front of the computers which were steadily humming, he thanked a  
computer deity that computers like these were kept on all the time. He searched their  
mainframe and performed a few technicalities to get into the sealed sections.  
  
Finally he pulled up dealings with the local Queen of the Underworld Hikari, who dealt  
everything you could imagine and had a nasty habit of not dealing fairly. A log  
mentioned a 'buyer' that had been caught. "Fuck!" Daisuke swore abit louder than he  
intended to as he realised that was all he was going to find out. Great he thought, now  
I have go torture some poor idiot for information. He quickly deleted the time log,  
effectively deleting all traces of himself and stole out of the room and back into the  
thick walled part of the house. The library looked kind of spooky and Daisuke swore  
silently as he kicked his foot on a chair leg. Then he froze, he couldn't remember the  
chair being there before. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a shadow movement,  
and shifted out of the way as a fist barely missed him. He sprung back trying to get a  
good look at his attacker, the shadows hugged him though and all Daisuke saw was a  
tall shadow with dark hair. He ducked as the attacker came towards him again and  
dashed for the door and was caught by a foot in the back. He rolled over and tried to  
get up and rush away, but the foot planted it self on his chest, pinning him there. He  
forced his hands around the foot and twisted it, pushing his assailant off balance and  
Daisuke made a second dash for the door when the attacker regained his balance and  
threw a punch into Daisuke's already bruised cheek. Daisuke struggled weakly until he  
felt the cold steel of a knife being held to his throat. The attacker grabbed a fistful of  
his shirt and hauled Daisuke to his feet, keeping the knife deadly still on his neck. The  
moonlight shined onto the face of other and Daisuke's eyes widened as he saw  
perfectly straight blue hair surrounding a pale face of a boy. This boy was an Ichijouji,  
the blue hair and pale skin were trademark looks of the Ichijouji's, but that was  
impossible, they only had one son, didnt they?   
"What are you doing here?" The voice was surprisingly deep for a such a lithe slim  
boy, Daisuke stared back into the light indigo eyes of the other boy, but said nothing.   
"Do I summon my brother, or will you tell me who you are, and what you doing in our  
house?" The boy said quietly.  
"Who are you?" Daisuke said, for lack of a good lie to tell. The boy looked at him  
and for a minute the knife's pressure increase, then he relaxed.  
"My name is Ichijouji Ken. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The boy,  
Ken, dragged Daisuke over to the library's door and shut it quietly, the dragged him  
into the living room and threw him down on a couch. Daisuke felt his eye, he could  
feel it getting all puffy, again. Ken looked at him expectantly, and Daisuke looked  
back him, noting how well the boy held himself, trying not to see how beautiful the boy  
was. Daisuke pulled his eyes to the door he'd just been dragged through.  
"He wont come. Unless you displease me."   
"Displease you?" Daisuke grinned, Ken was acting as though he'd been invited in, not  
dragged in.   
"So you do talk. What is your name?"  
"What are you going to do with me?" Ken frowned when his question wasn't  
answered.   
"I dont know. Osamu will not be pleased if he finds out you have been here." Daisuke  
looked at him, wondering if that was an implied threat.  
"My name's Daisuke. Im here to find someone."   
"Then what were you doing with the computers?"   
"I dont know where he is. But supposedly your brother has him. Somewhere." Ken  
bit his lip and frowned to himself as he thought, which Daisuke thought looked cute,  
then was angry at himself for thinking that of someone who was threatening him. A  
light flicked on in the library, the bright light shined under the door. Kens eyes flung  
open and he grabbed Daisuke and pulled him into another room, which turned out to  
be a bedroom.   
"Quickly, under the bed." He snapped shoving Daisuke to the bed. Ken quickly  
jumped into the bed and a second later the door opened and from Daisuke's vantage  
spot under the bed, he saw Ichijouji Osamu walk into the room. Ken sat up and  
looked at Osamu with a confused look on his face.   
"Security saw someone sneaking around outside. Anything happened here?" Osamu  
looked alot like his younger brother, except his blue black hair was spiked up and he  
wore an expression of distaste like most people wore a smile. Ken shook his head, and  
yawned. Osamu smiled.  
"You'd better sleep little brother." he said kindly and switched the light off and shut  
the door. Daisuke sat silent for a minute then climber out from his hiding place. As he  
stood up Ken pushed him so he sat down on the bed.   
"Give me your hands." Daisuke didnt move and Ken grabbed them, wrapping them  
with a cord.   
"Hey." Daisuke said indignantly as he tried to struggle. Ken held his hands an iron  
tight grip.   
"I dont trust you."   
"Well, buddy, if you really want to know, I dont exactly trust you." Footsteps  
sounded outside of the door and the handle turned slowly. Daisuke froze but Ken  
pushed him down and lay down so close to him that he was almost on top of him.   
"You sure you're okay Ken?' Osamu asked as he opened the door again. Ken looked  
up at his brother, careful not to move much.  
"Yes Osamu. Good night." Osamu nodded.  
"Goodnight." He agreed and left again. Daisuke stared up into Kens eyes, frozen by  
those light purple irises.   
"Uh, can I get up now?"   
"What? Oh sorry." Ken let Daisuke sit up. The red headed boy looked at Ken for a  
minute, he had to get out of here, he didnt want to hurt this kid, after all he had helped,  
but Ken wasn't going to let him go. Daisuke grabbed a heavy book off of the bedside  
table and brought it down on Ken's head. His knees buckled and he hit the floor as  
Daisuke ran out of the room and opened the window. He hoisted himself out and  
uncoiled the rope. He had planned to climb down to the ground then climb the wall  
from the ground, but he hadnt planned on being in such a rush to get away. Daisuke  
stood up on the sill and started to swing towards the wall. A slim pale hand reached  
out and grabbed his foot, causing him to jerk in the air and lose his grip on the rope.   
Air whistled past his ears as Daisuke felt himself falling down, then a flash of pain and  
blackness over took him.   
*************  
Bella - sorry for the cliff hanger.. any ways. in the following chapters : semi - torture  
and mentions of Kensuke and Yamakeru and Mimsamu (or what ever thats called.   
osami sounds just as bad....) and all sorts of pairings.. ill give you an official warning  
later. 


	4. Torture Me

Life Game   
Bella - Now the fun begins (sorry for all the wait)  
Davis - I dont like the sound of that  
Ken - You hit me, over the head, with a BOOK?!?!  
Bella - Dont blame Dai-chan, I control him.  
Ken - nooooooooooooo.  
Davis - she dont own us.  
  
Osamu watched the captive silently, he could feel anger bubbling deep inside him.   
How *dare* anyone try to enter his home, and hurt his brother. The captive was a  
boy, his age was about the same as Kens, he had naturally deep red spikey hair and  
was wearing a jacket, shirt, jeans and gloves, all in black. Osamu had tied him to a  
chair, where he sat, held up by the ropes around his waist and legs, his hands tied  
behind his back, but he was still unconcious from his fall. The captive's head rolled to  
one side and a quiet groan escaped from his lips.   
"Is he awake?" Osamu said coldly toone of his henchmen. The man leant down beside Daisuke  
and opened his eye lids.   
"He will be soon." The man muttered and stepped back out of the way. Daisuke's  
eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the dim light and focused on Osamu.   
~Oh shit.~ he thought as he saw the silent rage of the blue haired man in front of him.  
"You can hear me?" Osamu looked at his henchmen. One hit Daisuke on the side of  
the head.   
"Nod!" Daisuke nodded. "Well then. What are you doing in my house?"   
When Daisuke didnt answer the henchman punched him in the jaw. Daisuke felt blood  
in his mouth as his lip split, god but he felt horrible, his leg was throbbing and he  
wondered what other damage he had done to himself.  
"Hikari sent you didnt she?" Osamu pulled a chair up to Daisuke and sat on it, leaning  
close to the tied up boy. "Didnt she?" Daisuke shook his head as another blow hit the  
back of his head.   
"Speak!" Osamu commanded.  
"No!" Daisuke choked out as Osamu produced a pocket knife from his coat and  
flicked it open.   
"Then who did?" Osamu asked putting the knife onto Daisukes arm, the metal was  
cold against his naturally dark skin. Daisuke said nothing, he couldn't say much  
without revealing who he was, and he didnt want anyone to know that. Daisuke  
groaned wordlessly as the knife bit deep into his arm and blood welled up in the gash.  
"Who sent you?" Daisuke stared back into those light blue eyes, shaking with the pain.   
Osamu turned to the two henchmen who stood watching impassively.   
"You are excused." He said stiffly and they both nodded and left. Osamu turned his  
eyes back to Daisuke and put the knife to his arm again.  
"Now you wanted what?" Daisuke lurched as far forward as he could and a cry of  
pain tore from his lips, but Osamu's cold hard as iron grip on his arm remained, as did  
the cruel knife.  
  
The torture went on until the door opened and Osamu growled.   
"I told you to leave!"   
"Sam?" Daisuke lifted his eyes and saw a shocked Ken standing in the doorway, a  
look of horror in his indigo eyes. Blood had run down the length of Daisuke's arm and  
was dripping from his finger tips to the polished wood floor.  
"Ken, go back to your rooms. I'll talk to you in the morning." Osamu said wearily.  
"What are you doing Osamu?" Ken said horrifyed.  
"Just go Ken!" Osamu snapped at his brother and Ken looked hurt. Osamu turned his  
attention back to Daisuke as the door shut.   
"Now, where were we?" Osamu regained his grip on Daisuke's bloody arm and looked at it critically then stabbed the knife in deep. Daisuke screamed and Osamu pulled the knife out  
and stared facinated at the blood that welled up from the deep cut. A movement from the   
back of the roomcaught Daisuke's pain wrapped mind and he forced his eyes onto it and   
was amazed to see Ken stalking up behind his brother.   
Osamu caught the flicker of Daisuke's eyes and turned too late, as Ken brought a  
heavy vase down on his head. The elder brother's eyes rolled up in his head and he  
collapsed into a heap on the floor. Ken quickly went around behind Daisuke and  
untied the rope. Once they were undone Daiuske slipped to the floor, kneeling in his  
own blood.   
"Come on! Hey?" Ken grabbed his unhurt arm and yanked him to his feet. "Come  
on." Daisuke let himself be dragged away and out of the house.   
Once out in the outside world Ken's bravado disapeared and he looked frightened.   
"Where do you live?" He asked Daisuke, who whispered the address, he had no  
energy left at all to fight.   
  
  
Miyako sat down on a chair, she was *not* happy. She was, of course at Daisuke's  
apartment, which doubled as hers at times like this. Her flatmate, another stripper who  
called herself Ginger, was having a party at their flat, and Miyako had come to  
Daisuke's to stay. Daisuke wasnt here, though, so Miyako had let herself in (she'd  
stolen his key one day and got a copy of it) and was now quite comfy walking around  
in his bathrobe. Miyako threw herself down on the couch and flicked on the TV, a late  
night movie was on, one of those ones that were really old, and had no story line, just  
lots of death. The door knocked and Miyako frowned..   
No one ever knocked here, no one ever visited, on the exception of Daisuke's rare boyfriends. She walked over to the door and looked through the spy-hole. A tall boy with long dark hair was holding a drunk looking Daisuke, obviously trying to get him to give over the keys. Miyako  
grinned, young love was cute.  
  
  
Ken was having trouble holding Daisuke up, he fumbled in his pockets for keys, but  
couldnt find any. In sheer desperation he knocked on the door and then went back to  
searching pockets. To his surprise the door swung open and a beautiful girl in a  
bathrobe opened the door with a small grin on her face. Ken froze, not knowing what  
to say but the girl smiled and opened the door wider for them.  
"Hi, Im Miyako. You must be Daisuke's new guy."   
Ken wisely said nothing and he staggered into the apartment. The girl, Miyako, frowned then took a closer look at the red haired boy. With a flash of steel, she had Ken against the door, a knife at his throat.  
"What did you do to him?" She asked coldly.   
  
*********  
Oh i have such a mental blank. any clues on where i should go from here would be greatly appreciated. thank you  
loves bella  
(ps. i am so very sorry Dai-chan, but i had to do that to you...)  
*it'll get worse...* 


	5. ahh screw it

Life Game  
Bella - i really dont know how to go about this story  
Ken - i suggest kensuke  
Davis - hey! Whatta bout daiken?  
Bella - great lot of help you two are..  
Ken - she doesnt own digimon..  
  
-------  
  
After much consideration, i have finally updated...enjoy.  
( these little signs ** will mean a dream. hence **blah blah blah** -- is a dream.)  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Miyako screeched, hand and knife at Ken's throat  
The indigio haired boy opened and shut his mouth, trying to think of a way to explain the predicament.  
  
"I didnt do anything to him." He thought about it. "Well, I *did* sort of make him fall out of the window. And I *did* trip him. But I didnt do *this* to him!" The lavender haired wild child growled at him, and looked at Daisuke, who was unconcious in an unorganized heap on the carpetted floor.  
Ken, sensing her distraction, slipped sideways out of her grasp and knocked her to the carpet, deftly confiscating every knife she pulled.  
  
"Im sorry, But you are not helping the situation." Ken said calmly, matter-of-factly, as he sat on her back, holding her hands tightly.   
Miyako's eyes widened as he picked up one of her knives, but she relaxed when all he did was cut a strip of fabric off the bottom of her (well, Daisuke's.) robe, and use them to tie her hands and feet up. Held immobile, Miyako could only watch as Ken gently (but not with out some trouble) picked the unconcious Daisuke up and carried him   
further into the apartment.   
~;~;~:~  
Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi unlocked the front door to the Ichijouji mansion, then locked it again after he had stepped in. It was late, around two in the morning, but Izzy moved as spritely, and alert, as if it was lunch time, instead of the dead of the night. Dressed in a black suit, with black shirt and tie, Izzy had bright crimson hair, and a half lidded brown eyes, that made him look half asleep, even though he never missed a thing.   
  
The first thing 'odd' that Izzy noticed was the drip of blood polished slate floor, another a few metres on. Calmly, Izzy traced the blood to a back room that Osamu often used for interrogation.   
He reached the door and pushed it open, and a slight smile played on his lips as he found a semi-concious Osamu on the floor, splashes of blood and pieces of china all over the floor.Izzy stepped over the small pool of blood, careful not to get splashes on his shoes, and casually checked Osamu for injury.  
  
All he could find was a hairline cut, which Izzy deduced was from the shattered vase. Izzy looked at the bloody mess then at his pristinely clean suit, then sighed, he hated getting dirty, but a job was a job, twenty four hours a day. The red headed man helped Osamu up, the bluenette mumbling angrily, and incoherently, whilst Izzy avoided the 'messy' bits of Osamu.   
  
"Find him!" Osamu commanded, the first intelligible words. Izzy looked at his boss.  
  
"Find who, exactly?" He asked calmly. Osamu turned bleary, unfocused eyes onto his own personal hitman.   
  
"The bastard who did this! The fucking arsehole who got Ken!" Izzy raised his eyebrows as the last statement.   
So. Someone had Ken, Izzy couldn't imagine that going down too well.  
  
"How did he 'get' Ken?" Izzy asked, persisting with his calm, almost lazy voice. "They'd have to know about him first, and even then, it wouldnt be easy to kidnap him. This house has sufficient security to prevent this sort of thing."  
Osamu shook his head slowly.  
  
"Not kidnapped." He said huskily, as though the words themselves hurt. Izzy didnt bat an eye at this new information.  
"Interesting." He murmured. "Did this intruder get what he wanted?"  
"I dont know what he wanted." Izzy shrugged, looking carefully at the blood on the floor, much too much for Osamu's head wound.  
  
"You had him?" Osamu nodded angrily, and tried to stalk out of the room, only to slip in the blood, flicking it in all directions.   
  
"The computer surveilance have a picture of him." The blunette stated, but Izzy wasnt listening.   
A speck of blood was on his left trouser leg.   
Izzy frowned at the stain, the first emotion that had crossed his face, he sighed, then followed Osamu out of the room.   
A well manicured nail, laquered a hot pink, tapped impatiently on the hard wooden arm rest of her chair. Big hazel eyes, glitter sparkling on the eye lids, regarded the man in front of her.  
  
"So." She said, her voice was rich and condescending. The girl was extremely pretty, and petite, soft brown hair fell about her neck, tipped with pink.   
"It's nice to see you again, Koush-chan." The girl said endearingly, and the man, Koushirou Izumi, inclined his head.   
The girl scowled. "So, this isnt a social visit."  
Izzy shook his head, indicating that it wasnt a social visit.  
"Then what is it?" She snapped, frustrated by the lack of response from the black suited man.  
  
"Someone broke into Ichijouji's. They think it was you." Izzy said emotionlessly, straight to the point.   
The girl's eyes narrowed at the accusation.  
  
"Me?" She asked sweetly. "Why ever would I do that?" Izzy rewarded her with a rare smile.  
  
"Because you," He paused for effect. "You, my dear Hikari, are a lying, double-dealing, dishonest bitch." The girl, Hikari, gave the man in front of her a very grown up smile.  
  
"Oh, Koush-chan, I love it when you talk dirty."   
Just seventeen years old, in control of an empire bigger than the mobsters of old, Hikari had no last name, had no past, only the present. Most feared her, everyone stepped lightly around her, all except Izzy. Which was one of the few reasons why the Ichijouji's were dealing with Hikari. The young Empress of all that was corrupt had found the red head amusing, his lack of subservient behaviour and utter fearlessness was refreshing from the hundreds scraping and snivelling.   
So she tolerated Ichijouji business, a connection that was profitable for both sides, the bargain was that she would only deal with Izzy, which worked out rather well with Osamu's plans, it wasnt unknown for Hikari to turn suddenly, killing people who had seeked to form an alliance with her.  
  
"Well, I didnt do it." The pink tipped girl said finally. Izzy nodded.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Of course I am!" She snapped, her temper frayed, she very much disliked being accused of double dealing when she hadnt down anything yet!  
  
"If that is the case Ichijouji-san wants you to help find this certain young man." Izzy plucked a folded piece of paper out of a pocket inside of his jacket, and flicked it across, to land on Hikari's lap.  
  
She unfolded it, smoothing out the creases, then smiled.   
  
"Oh, he's cute." She cheerily, as she looked at the blurry picture of a boy being dragged in a door, blood running down the side of his face. Izzy looked skeptical.  
  
"How can you tell?"   
  
The girl shrugged, acting, and looking more like a junior high schooler, instead a underworld queen.   
  
"Trust me on this." She said finally, and it was Izzy's turn to shrug. She stared rapt at the picture. "Can I have him after you're finished with him?"   
  
"I dont think there will be much left when we are finished with him." Izzy said truthfully, and the girl sighed dramaticly.  
  
"That always happens." She looked up at Izzy. "I'll have my best man on it."  
Izzy nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Koush-chan." Hikari called out, Izzy paused. "You have a stain on your pants." Izzy couldnt refrain a shudder and he left, with a merry peal of laughter coming from behind him.   
Hikari finally controlled her laughter, she *so* enjoyed ruffling the unruffable Koushiru. She glanced at the photo on her lap, then clapped her hands sharply. A small door to the side of the room, and a short brown haired boy entered.   
  
"Take this."  
  
With a flick of a hand the photo was in the hands of the boy, Hikari gave a frown of displeasure. She hated having to rush things, she hated being made to do anything, and most of all, she hated being woken in the middle of the night to get accused of doing things she hadnt thought of yet.   
  
"I want you to fetch my best man in the morning. And bring him here." She said coldly to the small boy, who nodded.   
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!" She snapped impatiently.   
  
Once the boy had gone she scowled once more at her surroundings, things werent working to plan, not at all. The Ichijouji connection had been useful, and profitable. But now, now it was getting to be a big pain. First the captured boy, now this new one.   
Hikari growled wordlessly to herself as she stood up and pressed a button behind her 'throne'. A wall slid away to her right, revealing a passage way that lead to her chambers.   
She sighed, as she shut the wall behind her, making her way towards her bedroom, god she was tired. Everything seemed so tiring now, Hikari smiled as she slipped out of the black dress she had thrown on, when she had ben informed that Koushirou was banging on the door, and pulled a silk negligee over her head.   
As the young Queen of corrupt slipped under her bed covers, she wondered if her best man would be good enough.   
Sure he had skills, hell, he was better than she was in most areas. But convincing him to work for her wasnt going to be fun, and Hikari had so little fun in her life.  
Still, she'd do whatever she had to do.  
It didnt make sense. Ken frowned to himself as he watched the other boy sleep. Nothing made sense.   
Why had he hit his brother? What had possessed him to dishonour his beloved brother?   
More to the point, how could his brother have done such things, to anyone?   
Ken didnt understand, all his life, he had been sheltered in the mansion, been sent to private schools that didnt ask questions. Had this sort of thing happened often?   
Ken had so many questions for the burgandy haired boy, when he woke.  
Thought of the sleeping boy, made Ken turn his eyes back to the sleeping form in front of him.   
He looked so much younger, when he wasnt fighting to get away.   
Ken wondered what turns life had taken to make this boy what he was today. He had lost quite a bit of blood, Ken could tell by paleness of his tan skin.   
Daisuke, thats what he had called himself. Daisuke. Ken bit his lip as he sat down in a chair, still watching Daisuke, recalling how he had stared into Ken's eyes, emotion playing behind those pools of chocolate, emotion that Ken couldnt quite identify.   
Ken leant back in his seat, closing his eyes.  
Why didnt anything make any sense anymore?  
**It was so dark. A hand caught his. Pulling him along.   
'Come on' A voice called to him. He knew that voice. His sister! The one who looked after him, and protected him.   
'Come on!' This time much more urgent, pulling him along faster. Much faster than his little legs could move.  
'No niichan! I cant!' he panted. The hand squeezed his, but didnt slow its pulling.   
A scream. He watched in horror as his niichan slipped down.   
She was falling down! He opened his mouth to scream but the breath was pushed out of his little body as his sister pulled him down after her.  
Tumbling, falling. The shock of cold water as the two children fell into the river.  
He couldnt breathe! Struggling, all this water! Where was his niichan?! His scream was cut off as water flowed into his mouth, he couldnt breathe!**  
Daisuke sat up violently, dry retching and coughing. His dream was so vivid, he had had it so often. He breathed in deeply, trying to rid himsel fof the feeling of drowning.   
A dull throb brought his mind back to the matter at hand, and he looked at his arm. A crude bandage of what looked like a bathrobe was wrapped around it.  
Daisuke frowned, his mind struggling to remember what had happened in the haze of pain.   
Ken! Ken had taken him home, Ken had saved him... Why? He blinked, his eyes trying to focus in the gloom, someone else was in his room.   
On an armchair, curled up, stirring from sleep, was the object of his thoughts. He couldnt have been much older than he, Daisuke decided, as he watched the other boy slowly wake.   
Daisuke supposed his coughing and choking had woken the indigo haired boy up.   
Ken finally opened his eyes, looking sleepily around the room, obviously not recognizing any of it. His eyes finally rested on Daisuke, but quickly looked away.  
An awkward silence fell upon them.  
  
"Why?" Daisuke finally said, breaking the silence.   
  
Ken lowered his head, dark hair covering his face. Mpore silence. Daisuke knew he was staring, but he was determined not ot let the boy get away with not answering him. After, what seemed like hours, Ken opened his mouuth and talked.  
  
"It was wrong." He whispered. "Osamu.. I couldnt.. I dont..." The boy finished brokenly.   
Daisuke nodded, surprised hed got an answer at all. He couldnt blame the kid for being confused, Ken obviously had no idea what was going on beneath his nose.  
  
Slowly, painstakingly, Daisuke swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling twinges from every injury, from the black eye Yamato had given him to the cuts in his arm.  
Biting his lip, Daisuke gingerly pushed himself, slowly, to put weight on his feet. Pain shot up his right leg, and Daisuke stifled a groan as he sat back down.   
  
Ken silently slipped off his chair and came over to Daisuke, offering a pale hand.  
The burgandy haired boy eyed the hand suspiciously, as though it might bite. Then, reminding himself that this boy had helped him, and *did* technically save him, though he mightnt have gotten caught if Ken hadnt interfered. He had to trust someone.  
  
A tan hand gripped Ken's, stronger than the pale boy had expected.   
Slowly, but assuredly, Daisuke was lifted to his feet, pain shooting through his limbs as weight was applied.   
He stumbled. Falling forwards.  
Thin arms wrapped around him, holding him up, supporting him. Daisuke looked up, unable to help himself. Shocked purple orbs looked back at him, just a few centimetres away from his own.   
And the distance closed.  
(a/n - i am getting corny..)  
  
*screams*   
And stay tuned for the next episode of Life Game..  
(Dont worry the corn leaves now)  
~bella 


End file.
